Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2+4(-9r-4)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 + {4(}\gray{-9r-4}{)} $ $ 2 {-36r-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -36r + {2 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -36r {-14}$ The simplified expression is $-36r-14$